Fallen
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Nara Circe wasn't an extraordinary person, or so she believed. She didn't adventure, she barely even left her home on the weekends, yet the death of her mother and younger twin brothers triggered something remarkable in her that sent her to another world where she would meet and fall in love with the king of Sindria. Sinbad/OC rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my former computer has undergone a terrible accident and died last night. I stayed up late until 6am trying to fix it and again today until just a few minutes ago. And it's around 10:30pm here. So I thought, fuck it- I'm not going to deal with it anymore tonight or any other night.**

 **I can't anyways- it's literally dead. There is nothing on it. No apps, no internet, no control panel or any way to reboot it or reset it to factory conditions.**

 **So what little bit of work I will be getting done will be on my old comp from before this other one.**

 **Moving on- I wanted to try my hand at a semi dark-ish Magi fic. It'll be a really slow burn Sinbad/OC fic so when I get that up, I hope that everyone likes it.**

 **(***************************************************************************************************************************)**

It was so stupid.

Or maybe _she_ just was, sometimes it was hard to tell. And sometimes her 'stupidity' knew absolutely no fucking bounds. But then her stupidity rarely actually involved a lack of intelligence. Most of the time she simply felt things. Sometimes she even knew them before they happened.

It was just how her brand of stupidity worked.

What others would consider some sort of god given gift or talent, she considered 'stupid'. And today was no different. At seventeen going on eighteen she usually had most things in life figured out. She finished school early, and graduated with honor's, survived a car wreck that had put her in the hospital for months, and now only three months after being released from the hospital, she found herself getting ready to take on her first job.

It was at a local art gallery/jewelry store where everything you made was on commission, but she was planning to pull out all of the stops just to make enough money to help her mom with the bills.

She wasn't terribly concerned about how to spend the money that she brought home since he already had new clothing and shoes and everything else that she had needed/wanted to get. She had been a very busy little beaver these past few months.

Not to mention frugal.

She had bought all of her clothing and shoes and stuff on sale and at yard sales, so out of all her graduation money she still had quite a bit left over. Several thousand of which was currently sitting in one of her savings accounts. While at least three thousand, eight hundred and sixty dollars was sitting in checking account.

Leaving her hidden piggy bank with at least eight thousand five hundred and thirty dollars left.

Which was excellent considering how paranoid she got about her shit. Especially with her twin eleven year old brothers around. The little jerks could sniff out nickels in the couch cushions like little money bloodhounds.

Brushing her long chocolate brown hair out of her face, she carefully checked herself over in the oval mirror sitting on her dresser.

Studying her appearance with a critical eye, she scrunched up her nose a little bit as she noted the colors of her clothing, nails, jewelry, and eyes clashed badly and made a soft sound of annoyance. Why was it always so damn hard to color coordinate her shit?

Growling as she spun around on her heel, she moved back over to her bed and grabbed a different shirt- this time an off cream colored one with little pastel pink, purple, and blue flowers and soft mint green vines on it. It looked considerably better with her fair coloring, dark hair, pearls, soft pink fingernail polish, and lip gloss and eyes shadow.

Once she had it on and managed to put her long hair up in a twist style with some of the long strands hanging over the top of the clip, and then left her bedroom to go see what her mom was doing. Being as today was Friday the thirteenth, her mom was probably downstairs cooking todays celebratory feast.

But then they had much to celebrate once she came home after work. Today was her first day on the job. And it was also her younger twin brother's birthday. Today- assuming that the twerps managed to survive another day to see it's end- they would be turning twelve.

Entering the kitchen, she smiled at her mom's back as she stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen cutting up some veggies and humming.

"What's for dinner today?"

Her mom looked up from cutting the veggies and paused as she looked at her for a moment before saying, "Is that what your going to wear to work?"

"Yeah."

"Hn, you know it might not be a bad idea to show a little bit of cleavage. Especially if some guys walk in looking for something."

"I work at a gallery/jewelry shop mom. Not a strip club. Cleavage isn't allowed."

"If you say so," Mom muttered as she carefully scooped up everything that she had just cut, up off of the counter so that she could move it to the large- salad bowl? Sitting just a few feet away before she turned back to her and said, "I hope that you have a good day sweetheart."

She scoffed at her mom's fondness for referring to her as a 'sweetheart' when everyone that knew her knew that she was anything but. "Thanks, mom. Say where are the twerps? I can't leave until I at least give them both a wedgy."

If she had taken the time to really notice the feeling of dread that had begun to settle in the pit of her stomach- the same feeling that she had misinterpreted as excitement- she would have gotten her mom and twin brothers out of the house. Instead of coming home to their bloody corpses hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sindria-

Sinbad was enjoying the festivities, but then what red blooded man wouldn't enjoy a lot of good food, music and drink with a lot of pretty young women hanging on his arm? No one with a functioning cock- that's who. Setting his wine goblet down, he tried- tried of course was the key word there- to watch the ceremonial dances of his people but his attention kept straying form the dancing young girls on the stage in the town square to the several pairs of breasts firmly pressed against his body.

"Ladies please, I know that this night is a night of fun for all, but I would really like to watch the dancing." He said, trying to sound as authoritative as he could without whining. And really who could blame him, he was drunk, well fed and hard as a fucking rock and was on the prowl for that _one_ particular young lady that would be lucky enough to share his bed this night.

However after so many hours of searching for her, he was beginning to think that his premonition from the day prior was nothing but just wishful thinking. He felt an odd pang of disappointment in the vicinity of his heart as he finally, gently extracted himself from the girls trying to get his attention and politely bid them all a good night.

He was tired, and it wasn't like he would marry any of the women that he had taken to his bed anyways. Though he knew enough about them to know that they each wanted to be his Queen.

There was only one person in the world that would hold that title and stand next to him.

He didn't know who she was. Or what she looked like, or even where she was now. All he knew was that she was somewhere in the vast world, awaiting him in much the same way that he was awaiting her.

With much anxiousness and trepridation.

He was half way up to the palace when Ja-far stepped out of the shadows with a slightly worried frown on his handsome face. "Is everything alright Sin?" He asked as he quietly fell into step beside his king. The taller man was quiet for a few moments before saying.

"I'm fine. Just...a little bit disappointed is all."

Ja-far almost tripped over his own feet at the quiet admission from his king. Who was this man and what did he do with the real Sin?! He wondered as he quickly righted himself and started walking again.

He would have had to be blind not to notice that Sin had been acting a little oddly of late. He'd been shirking his duties even more than usual, he was barely eating, barely sleeping. The only thing that remained normal was the amount of wine that he drank daily and nightly.

If not for that Ja-far just might think his king was on the verge of actually dying or something.

"D-Disappointed?" Ja-far asked. Sinbad merely made a soft non committal sound. Apparently not feeling any real need to say anything more despite the fact that his friend was dying to know what he meant. After all if he was disappointed in something then why not say something and change it?

"Sin you do recall that you are a king right?" The question must have startled his friend quite a bit since he not only stopped walking but also turned his head to scowl at the platinum blond as he accidentally ran into his back.

"And just what do you mean by asking me that?" Sinbad asked in a growling tone as Ja-far quickly righted himself again before he could hit the ground and then stepped back a few steps.

"Oh, nothing it's just that you said that you were disappointed. So I wondered if maybe you had forgotten that you are a king and as such have the power and authority to change whatever has disappointed you." Ja-far explained. Earning a slightly bemused look from his king before the man simply stated.

"I may be drunk but I'm not that damned drunk. And I _can't_ change this one particular detail."

Ja-far goggled at him like a fool for a moment before sputtering out in disbelief, "B-But your a king! One of the most powerful men to have ever assumed a throne! How can you _not_ change _one_ little detail?"

"Because this _one_ time detail is actual a very big detail. And beyond my ability to command at the moment," _Again_ Ja-far just gaped at him in slack jawed disbelief eliciting a small amused laugh from the purple haired male. "Try not to let it get to you Ja-far. The detail will sort itself out in time. I merely have to be patient and wait for her until then."

"Huh?" Ja-far managed to say as his mind practically swam with unanswered questions. What the hell did he mean by detail beyond his ability to command? What did he mean by her? He wondered as Sinbad finally managed to escape from him while he was in a befuddled state of mind.

It would take him all night to figure out just what his king was talking about. and another few hours to get over the initial shock of it all once it settled within his mind.

And when he finally left his room the next morning with bloodshot eyes, and looking like death warmed over, his only thought was- that the other generals were going to have such a field day with this information once they figured it out.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Nara walked home from work with an odd sense of satisfaction.

Her first day on the job had been a long and difficult one, but in the end she had managed to sell six really expensive pieces which meant that her first pay check would be more than several hundred dollars. It would be about four or five thousand, six hundred and eighty bucks.

Of course that was after the taxes and such were taken out.

Which still left her with enough to give to her mom to help out and have a little more than half left over to do whatever she wanted with. So once her boss had had her clock out for the day, she had left the story/gallery and gone to the local grocery to pick up a few things so that she could at least say that she helped with today's dinner. Not to mention the toys that she had managed to find for her two brothers as birthday presents.

After she had completed that task, she had begun to walk the three blocks home when she felt an odd sense of urgency and dread. Knowing better than to question her sixth sense, she had picked up her pace until she was running down the sidewalk just as fast as she could just to get home.

And the moment that her home came into view, instead of smiling at the sense of warmth and relief that she should have felt. She felt oddly cold and numb.

Upon reaching the front yard, she stared at her home's open door and started to quietly cry knowing that her mom and brothers would never leave the door open unless something terrible had happened and they simply couldn't reach it.

Dropping her bags of food and presents, she absently made her way up the porch steps to the front door and took a moment to try and calm and center herself.

She already knew that someone was in the house. There was at least one presence in there that was very strong. Whereas she couldn't feel anything or sense anything from her family. That meant that either they were badly wounded and temporarily beyond her reach or they were all dead.

She hoped that they were merely unconscious. But she wasn't such a fool that she was in denial about the chances.

Quietly slipping inside of the house, she saw her mother's body first. Right there in the open, she was hanging by an electrical chord by her neck from the stair's railing. There was also blood on her hands, face, matting her hair and staining her clothes.

But she didn't have any wounds aside from the neck one that Nara could see. So then the blood probably belonged to her brothers. And by the looks of things, there had probably been a weapon used to either shoot them or bludgeon them to death in close proximity to her mom.

Her heart aching, she moved stealthily to the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives that her mom had been using before she had left this morning and then quietly made her way to where her mom was and took a second to look at her face- dear god her eyes were still open...she had seen everything coming and hadn't been able to stop it.

"I'm sorry mom." Nara said as she reached up and carefully cut the chord holding her up and then caught her body in her arms as it fell and then made quick work of laying her mother carefully on the floor and then moved on and began to systematically check each of the rooms on the ground floor just to be safe.

She made sure to not have her back facing the stairs, lest her families killer manage to sneak up on her before she beat his ass down.

She could feel herself break out into a nervous sweat, and her heart thundered in her chest. The beating was so frantic that she could feel the pulsing of blood being pushed through her veins as she slowly made her way over to the stairs the same exact moment that a tall man in a mask started to come out of her bedroom carrying her jewelry box.

The both of them paused for a moment. Their eyes locking before he quietly set the box down and said in a mocking tone that set her teeth on edge. "Well, well, well, what have we here? I guess I wasn't paying much attention and missed you, huh kid? But don't worry, I'll fix that-" He reached behind his back and she tensed up as he pulled a sawed off shotgun from behind his back.

Her eyes widened in confusion and then horror as he grinned at her and pulled the trigger. She barely had any time to register what happened next between the guy pulling the trigger and the bullet slamming into her body causing her to cry out as she was practically spun around in place from the impact before falling to the floor and tried to breathe through the pain.

But oh god- it hurt so much. Her ribs and stomach felt as if there were on fire! She tried to turn her body, tried to drag it away to safety. But it wasn't working right. She began to panic, her thoughts became a jumbled mess of 'Move! I have to move! Why won't I move! He's coming!'

A few seconds later she felt rather than saw him, beside her in a squatting position, observing her as she tried to drag herself away. Her expression was pained, her eyes leaking tears uncontrollably as she kept trying to escape him. "My, my, aren't you a precious little thing covered in all that blood. You look just like a little doggy that's been shot full of holes. A pity that you had to walk in on me princess, I might have enjoyed catching you alone and unawares and enjoyed tasting you. Oh who am I kidding, dead or alive- that's still going to happen. You look like you'll be a nice snug fit too." He said, his words were shockingly wicked and depraved, much like him.

But she hadn't the strength left to really fight him. She was bleeding out slowly, just like a fucking animal.

She barely felt it when he grabbed her by one of her arms and flipped her over onto her back, or when he cut her shirt and started to touch her- by then her vision was starting to fade bit by bit and the pain in her ribs and stomach were lessening.

She didn't feel anything else once her vision completely faded to black, and for that she was thankful. It meant that if she managed to survive her wounds she wouldn't remember feeling his filthy blood stained hands on her.

No- all she felt once her vision finally faded was the sensation of falling. She never really knew of the magic circle that appeared underneath her body, startling her would be rapist and killer so badly that he damn near wet himself when she vanished into thin air right in front of him.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sinbad was somewhere between the land of slumber and the waking world when he felt a slight shift on his bed, next to him and turned towards it fully intending to crack an eye open and reprimand the maid that had obviously snuck into his private chambers and disturbed him however whenever he did roll over and crack his eye open, the words froze on his tongue as he took in the vision lying next to him.

His mind now one hundred percent alert, he pushed himself upright on his bed and looked over the young lady only to finally notice the state that she was in and leap up from his bed shouting for Ja-far and Yamriha to come to his chambers immediately before turning back to the young lady and quickly trying to access her wounds. Reaching out he quickly grabbed the nearest available piece of fabric and used his it to cover the wounds before applying pressure to them so that she wouldn't bleed to death right in front of him.

His honey colored eyes taking in every detail of the mystery woman even as he tried his best to assist her.

As he had thought before, she was a vision. Right now she was a horrifying vision, but a vision nevertheless. He supposed that since her wounds didn't appear to be self inflicted then he couldn't hold them against her.

She was dressed oddly. And from the looks of things she had been more than just injured.

The possibility that she had been sexually assaulted and dumped in his room to die was a little more stomach turning than even _he_ cared to admit at the moment.

He heard the door to his chambers open and could vaguely hear both Ja-far and Yamriha's grousing as they made their way further into the room before noticing that something was wrong and ran the rest of the distance across his room to his bed.

Ja-far instantly went into healing mode while Yam gasped in shock and horror at the young woman's condition.

"What happened?!" Ja-far demanded as he gently moved sin aside to get to the girl. Sinbad merely shook his head, his face was paler than either of the generals had ever seen before as their king muttered.

"I-I don't know. Just help her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update- I was so happy to be able to write again that I started a few stories and may have bitten off a little more than I can currently chew. I'm trying to write new stuff and updated as much old stuff as I can and I keep winding up stuck.**

 **Currently I've started my...second (I think) One Piece fic. The chapters that I have so far are pretty long, between 2-4,500 words give or take and I'm already on the third chap and working towards wrapping it up so that I can start on the 4th chap.**

 **I'm actually really proud of it since I've only really delved in One Piece fics once or twice before. One was a one shot that I don't even recall publishing, but it had a nice lemon and stuff. And the other I need to update terribly.**

 **So with all of that being said, please bear with me and let me get stuff out of my system so that I can bring you better quality new chapters and stories.**

 **Enjoy ya'll.**

 **And for anyone interested in my One Piece fic- It'll be under Luffy/OC M rated. And will either be under the name Raging Tides, or The Captain of my Heart.**

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sinbad had all but given up on getting any sleep after the gruesome sight that he'd awakened too earlier. It had been several hours since he had awoken to find the strange beauty lying next to him, barely clinging to life and summoned Ja-far and Yamriha to treat her wounds.

Which meant that he had spent hours outside of his own rooms, pacing and muttering foul oaths under his breath as the other generals whom had all been awakened by the sudden uproar, had silently left their beds to join him and see what was going on. However their questions would have to go unanswered for the time being since he didn't know anything himself.

Right now he was just the guy who had found an almost dead woman in bed with him.

It was enough to not only creep him out very badly, but turn him off of any possibility of having sex sometime in the near future. A pity since that was one of the things he had always seemed to excel at aside from being the center of some sort of mischief.

Finally, just when he wasn't sure that he could stand anymore of not knowing- the door to his room slowly creaked open and an exhausted Ja-far was tossed out by Yamriha.

The blond man hit the floor at Sinbad's feet and lay there as Sin looked at the woman magician questioningly for a moment before she quickly explained, "The marks and bruises on her chest and several other places are consistent with Assault and rape. I need to check her to make sure that that didn't happen." And with that she quickly slammed the door shut and left a horrified Sinbad and his generals standing there for a moment before Ja-far finally got to his feet in a weird agonizingly slow movement that reminded Sinbad of an old man before he asked,

"The woman?"

Ja-far seemed to catch on to what Sinbad was trying to say and automatically began to inform him of everything that he knew. "Yamriha had to slow her heart and lungs and put her in a deathlike state to stop the bleeding enough to properly assess the damage to her body and treat it. It took us longer than expected because her wounds made her stomach look like it was ground up meat. It took some extremely careful and delicate work to dig out the source of her injuries-" He went quiet for a moment as he dug inside of his sash and pulled out a weirdly shaped piece of metal and handed it to Sinbad to examine. "We found at least eight of those inside of her stomach before we could sew her up, we spent a great deal of time _digging_ them out of her. The damage that those little pieces of metal did to her was mind boggling. But at least they missed her major organs so as long as she doesn't get an infection she should heal up quite well. But some of the wounds may pain her for quite some time."

"This...isn't an arrow or spear?" Sinbad asked as he studied the piece of misshapen metal that he held between his fingers with a slight frown.

"No. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure that I want to know what it is if it could do that to a person." Ja-far said.

Sinbad could certainly understand where the younger man was coming from. At first glance, the small piece of metal was nothing but that, however after looking at it for what seemed a life time, Sinbad came to the conclusion that it must have been used as a projectile of some sort.

But the only sort of projectile that could support such a thing would be a magical tool or spell. And those were usually steeped in black magic, which was outlawed under penalty of exile in his kingdom.

Closing his hand around the piece, he said nothing while in his mind he was already making plans to figure out what had happened to the woman on top of getting to the bottom of where, piece of metal came from as well as the 'why' and 'how' it had been used. Also, he needed to know about how the woman had managed to slip past his guards- in his own goddamned palace no less! And somehow found herself in his room.

Why he could have been assassinated!

The moment that the thought passed through his mind he turned and started barking out orders for every guard in the palace to gather in the courtyard. He was going to get to the fucking bottom of this while he waited for Yam to finish checking the poor woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, the woman's condition had stabilized, but had fallen into a coma-like state to heal- Sinbad practically became a virtual _demon_.

He had everyone running around the palace, doing military drills and whatnot in an effort to whip his guards and palace staff into shape. All while trying to figure out _who_ the young woman whom had found her way into his bed in such a deplorable state- was and _how_ she had managed to slip past his men without even a single soul noticing her.

After all, he lived in a palace for crying out loud.

One that he had designed and built himself with his generals to be _their_ perfect home.

The girl shouldn't have been able to slip into his personal rooms, much less his very home without _someone_ spotting her. Especially in her condition. After all, she hadn't been in any condition to flee if she'd been seen. So obviously he was missing a key part of the proverbial puzzle.

And of course the fact that Yam couldn't seem to use her magic to 'see' into the girl's mind and give them some clue as to why she had been injured as well as what had led up to it, didn't exactly help much.

Why they had even brought Aladdin in to see if he could use his power to give them some answers, but after the boy tried the spell, he'd gotten a weirdly horrified look on his face and had quickly told them all in a very uncharacteristic manner, to 'butt out' and leave the girl alone.

His parting shot had been that they should leave her be. Prying would only cause her more damage than necessary and place her life at risk. He had scampered off after that, and avoided them all for almost more than a week.

And by all of them, Sinbad meant _all_ of them.

This included Alibaba, and Morgiana as well as himself and his generals. When questioned, no one seemed to know where the young boy was at.

He'd missed a good portion of his lessons with Yam, and a nice chunk of time with his friends- not to mention the fact that when meal time came around he was never found then either. So either he was eating something elsewhere or he was simply skipping out on meals entirely.

Which wasn't good for the boy in any capacity.

To say that this reaction from the young magi that Sinbad had taken into his home and placed under his protection, was worrisome, would have been more than an understatement. In fact by the time the beginning of the new week came around everyone was practically in a frenzy.

Yam was freaking out because Aladdin was MIA.

Alibaba and Morg had come to him repeatedly crying and such because the boy wouldn't even come out of his hidey hole to even eat.

Everything finally seemed to come to a head, sort of, when Yam came to him, distressed for the last time and left his office in tears.

Barely an hour after she left, Sharrkan had kicked in the door to his study while he had been working on some papers and stomped in with Alibaba tucked almost lifelessly underneath one of his arms, and he'd practically tossed the boy at Sin's head and snarled at him to _do something_ to fix his student before then turning to storm back out of the study.

Masrur had held on the longest in regards to Morgiana, but in the end, he too had abandoned his listless student and left to go do something more interesting.

Leaving Sinbad with quite a problem on his hands.

He didn't know what Aladdin must have seen or felt from the young woman that had appeared seemingly out of thin air, but whatever it had been, it had upset him enough to run away. The question was, where had he run too?

Had he left the palace grounds? The island?

Looking to Ja-far, Sinbad got a calculating look on his face before sighing and standing from his seat and giving the order to have every room and area of the palace and it's grounds searched. And if Aladdin still couldn't be found, then they would simply have to assemble the other generals and search the whole island.

The palace search only managed to get half done before Sinbad and Ja-far had heard shouts coming from outside of Sinbad's rooms. Making their way over to see what the commotion was about and paused at the startling sight of Aladdin standing in the doorway of Sinbad's rooms where the young woman was resting, was, brandishing his staff against the guards like it was a sword.

"Please, Magi-sama, Lord Sinbad asked us to find you. He and your friends and the eight generals have all been worried about you." One solider said, hoping that the boy would lower his staff. He'd seen the boy hit several people with it already and wasn't looking forward to the possibility of severe bruising and broken bones.

"I honestly don't care what he asked of you. Get the hell out before you awaken her. Can't you tell that your presence is upsetting her?!" Aladdin snarled angrily as he readied to attack them all again when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted up off of the floor, as a large hand grasped his forearm and lightly squeezed just enough to force him to drop his staff as he heard.

"Aladdin? What are you doing here?" Sinbad asked in a gentle tone, hoping to calm the boy somewhat while wrangling some answers out of him. "Have you been here in this room the whole time that you've been missing?"

Aladdin gave him an uncharacteristicly dark look from over his shoulder but said nothing in response to the man's questions. He had no real reason to respond anyways.

He'd been trying to sort though the horrors that he had seen in the girl's mind before, when he had been asked to use clairvoyance magic to see into her mind and see what had led up to her injuries and presence in Sindria. What he had seen had been nothing short of beyond disturbing, but he had also picked up on the underlying pain and sorrow in her mind as well.

He'd had been reluctant to use clairvoyance magic in the first place. Mostly due to the fact that the stronger the being using the power, the deeper the minds tended to connect. In many cases magicians of great power had foolishly used the spells to invoke clairvoyance and had suffered psychotic breaks from it.

Though he wasn't all that sure if Sinbad and the others seemed to realize this since Yamriha was likely the most powerful magical being that they had actually come across aside from himself and Judar.

Still, the moment that he'd said the spell to invoke clairvoyance, he'd known that he had made a mistake and had quickly sought to place distance between himself and the girl.

He'd only come back to the palace a few days ago. And only so that he could try to do something to comfort her while she slept. That is until the damned guards have barged in and caused her to react almost violently within her current near comatose state.

Aladdin had been attempting to sooth away the same nightmares that went through her mind day in and day out since her arrival and felt the shift in her mind, and had reacted to it as if the men were a viable threat to her since they didn't seem aware of the damage that their presence was doing to her.

"Aladdin? Please answer me. Have you been here all this time?" Sinbad tried asking again when the boy let out an almost feral sounding growl before finally snapping,

"YES! I've been here! It's not like there was anyone else around to help her! In the past week I've spent day in and day out by her side no one has even come to check on her or feed her or change her bandages much less sooth her nightmares or give her medicines to help her with pain! So forgive me for being more than frigging occupied doing someone else's job for them!" It was a partial lie about everything that he had been doing, but it wasn't such a lie that he had just fibbed about the lack of care that the woman had been getting.

Aladdin had agreed with the woman's inner self that it would be in her best interest if everything was kept under wraps until she healed enough to wish to share the story of her misfortune with Sinbad and the others. Which was the _only_ reason he wasn't currently blabbing everything to the man and his generals.

Sinbad was more than slightly taken aback by the boy's vehemence and downright anger at what he'd just mentioned and tried to recall if he had even assigned anyone in the palace to take care of those things.

Usually he simply had Ja-far or Yamriha take care of them since they were the nearest things to a couple of healers that the palace even had. However in the past week in a half or so, everyone had been busy.

Trying to find Aladdin. The magi whom could more or less take care of himself... _Oh._ Sinbad took a moment to inwardly cringe as he finally recalled that he hadn't assigned anyone to care for her at all.

No wonder Aladdin was pissed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment that Ja-far managed to help send the guards away and then closed the door sealing himself, a very chastised Sinbad, and an incredibly intimidating looking angry Aladdin into the room, Aladdin started verbally tearing into Sinbad. And he had a decent rant going too.

Ja-far caught words like 'irresponsible', 'idiotic', 'dumbass', and a few other incredibly embarrassing and emasculating words that even Ja-far was more than a little mortified to hear coming from the innocent young magi's mouth.

The tirade went on for a good thirty minutes and with every uttered word that passed the boy's lips, Sinbad would either cringe and try to make himself look impossibly small where he sat. Or he would pale and flinch as if he had been slapped by the boy.

 _Finally_ the magi ran out of things to call the man and simply fell silent and stood there glaring at him with his slender arms crossed over his chest while Sinbad floundered for something to say. Deciding that it may be in his king's best interest if he shifted Aladdin's attention away from him for a few minutes, Ja-far asked, "So you've been in here with her the whole time? Taking care of her?"

Aladdin's deep blue/violet eyes flickered in his direction for a moment, but the second that Sinbad started to make like he was about to try to escape the magi smacked him on the head with his staff and snarled at him to _stay put_ before replying to Ja-far's question in a more polite tone, "I have. I've found that my presence near her keeps her calm so that she can sleep without suffering."

"Sleep without suffering?" Both Sinbad and Ja-far asked aloud. Aladdin fell silent again, and refused to say much else on the subject aside from muttering,

 _"Nightmares."_

Sinbad and Ja-far both seemed to understand a little better after that and became quiet for a few moments as they both contemplated just what the hell was going on here. Aladdin was acting strange- well, _stranger_ than usual. And violent... Unusually so.

Usually the boy avoided any and all conflicts as if they were plagues. With the exception of one or two anyways. But those were considered isolated incidents and either concerned facing off against Judar or fighting for his life in a dungeon. So technically it wasn't the same as what they were seeing now.

Aladdin was acting extremely protective of the young woman. So much so that he was _actually_ willing to physically attack others in an effort to protect her from something.

"Aladdin in the time that you have been here caring for our young guest, have you been using your clairvoyance magic on her?" Ja-far asked in a somewhat cautious manner.

"No." Aladdin lied.

Sinbad studied the young magi for several moments before he cast a side ways glance towards Ja-far, causing the younger man to nod his head slightly in agreement.

They both knew that Aladdin had just lied to them. What they didn't understand was the why of it.

"I see," Was all that Ja-far said for a moment before he decided to try changing tactics. "Well I'm glad that she had you to take such good care of her. Alibaba and Morgiana have been freaking out ever since you disappeared..." They both noticed the boy stiffen slightly as if to try and refrain from showing some sort of outward reaction to the names of his two best friends. "Would you like to go visit them for a little while? Just to let them know that you are alright?"

"No," The response was so automatic that it shocked the two men. Was Aladdin actually refusing to go see Alibaba and Morgiana? Even for a little while? "I have no desire to leave her Nara alone at present." Aladdin finally said after a moment or so.

"O-Oh. Then maybe we could see if they would like to come here and sit with you for a little while instead?" Sinbad suggested when Ja-far started to open his mouth to ask Aladdin why he had referred to the woman by the name of Nara- only to have Sin reach out and not so subtly cover his mouth with his hand to silence him.

 _Ah, so Sinbad had caught Aladdin's little slip of the tongue as well._ Ja-far thought as he waited patiently for the magi to respond, and just hoped that he would do so before Sinbad accidentally suffocated him.

Aladdin seemed to weigh his options before finally heaving a tired sigh and saying, "I think we would both like that." Indicating that the young woman may also like having Alibaba and Morgiana present for a little while.

Sinbad smirked slightly as he slowly removed his hand from Ja-far's mouth before the younger man decided to pull something disgusting and juvenile on him like licking or biting his hand. "Very well, I will have them sent here immediately. Do you need anything before we go? Bandages? Healing salve? Food?"

"I'm fine as far the healing stuff goes. I have more than a little bit of salve and bandages hidden around the room, just in case. But food might be nice. I've been alternating between using some of my ruhk to help her heal faster, and sleeping to regain as much of my strength as I can. So far it's been helping her heal faster. The wound on her side is gone, and the one on her stomach has closed, at least most of the way on the surface. But I don't know how much her internal organs and such have healed just yet."

Sinbad was silent for a moment as Ja-far said kindly despite his concern for the boy's wellbeing, "Aladdin, if you've really been weakening yourself like that to help her, then she just might make a rather speedy full recovery and wake up soon. That would be nice, right?"

Aladdin stared at the two, his deep violet eyes looking more than a little chilling for a moment before he slowly shook his head no and then clearly stated. "She won't awaken anytime soon. Her body may be healing, but..." He hesitated for a moment and looked back at the girl, his expression twisting into something akin to pain. Eliciting worried glances from the two men before he finally said, "But her mind is...incredibly _damaged_. The only thing that can help her now, is patience, care and understanding. And sadly, she will not get much of those once she is finally awake."

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked, wondering about what the boy meant. Did he think that they in some way intended to harm her? Was that why he was acting so oddly?

It must be. Sinbad concluded as he watched Aladdin moved to the unoccupied side of the bed and sit down on it, allowing his small shoulders to droop slightly with weariness. The poor boy was pushing himself too far much too quickly and had given himself little to no time to recover and take care of his own needs.

Receiving no response to his last question, Sinbad decided to ask again. Earning a cryptic, "I cannot say anymore right now." From the magi before he stretched out beside the woman and slipped his small hand into one of hers and closed his eyes and seemed to completely doze off in the span of seconds.

Once Aladdin was asleep next to his charge, Sinbad walked over to check on him and give him some of his ruhk to see if it would help the boy before he then carefully tucked a soft, thin linen sheet around his shoulders and then turned to Ja-far and motioned for him to go ahead and walk out of the room.

And then quietly followed behind him.

Once out of the room, the two were met by the rest of the generals a whole bunch of anxious and slightly fearful looking guards, as well as Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Well?" Hinahoho demanded almost impatiently the second that the door to the room was closed.

"Aladdin's been in here the whole time he was 'missing'. He's been tending to the young lady that was found injured in my bed." Sinbad said before looking directly at Alibaba and Morg and saying, "I need the two of you to go to the kitchen and get as much food and drink as possible. Aladdin is running dangerously low on magoi, and is close to tapping into his own life force. He's needs to eat something and drink something before his health begins to fail him further."

The two didn't bother asking any questions, they merely exchanged a quick glance and then vanished down the hall. After Morginana cleared a nice path for them by shoving people aside left and right that is.

The moment that Sinbad was sure that the two were gone, he then turned to the others and said, "We need to have a meeting about this. Meet me in the council room in ten minutes. Everyone else, thank you for your help, please return to your prior stations."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Your back..." Nara said as she sensed the blue haired boy that had visiting her dreams of late. He gave her a somewhat strained smile as he said,_

 _"Yeah. Sorry. We had company." He said apologetically._

 _"I thought so," She said as she looked away from the memory of her mother's bloodied corpse, hanging by the phone wire. Aladdin took note of her sad expression and clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw ached as she muttered. "I heard people talking."_

 _Lifting his hand, Aladdin waved it and shoved the dark memory to the back of his new friend's mind. He didn't want her dwelling on it while she slept. Not any more than he felt was necessary for her to mourn and eventually move on at least._

 _Carefully selecting a more cheerful memory from her mind- one of a festival of some sort, he then used her memory of the clothing and such as a blueprint to create new outfits for them both and then held his hand out to her and said, "Come. I would like to know more about my Nara," She hesitated for a moment before finally taking his small hand and letting him gently tug her to her feet he asked, "Would you mind showing me around here? Maybe even telling me a little bit about what the festival is about?"_

 _Nara was still a little slow to respond, but when she finally did, Aladdin gave her an encouraging smile as he carefully maneuvered them through the crowd around them._

 _The festival was something of a cultural thing, if his understanding of Nara's explanation was as clear as he felt it was. And even if it wasn't, that was okay too. He could easily use her memory to fill in any blanks that she may miss while in her present state of distress._

 _She explained that she had lived in three countries in her lifetime._

 _One that she was born too and left as a baby, and so knew very little about it, another that was far away across a sea that she only lived in for several years before she and her family moved to the one that she had grown up in. It was farther than any sea that he had ever heard of and was huge._

 _Massive even._

 _The festival that he was seeing, was part of the culture of a place called Japan. People came out during the spring and summer, dressed in things called kimono's and yakuta's and played games, ate foreign food, and had foreign drinks, and watched dances and plays and fireworks displays._

 _The festival that they were currently walking around in, was the Christmas festival._

 _Due to the warm weather they were dressed in heavy cotton and silk, fur lined clothing. Nara was wearing a pretty turquoise and light pink floral embroidered silk and white fur lined kimono with a small matching wrap around her slender shoulders._

 _Her dark brown was up in an intricate knot with four little braids woven into it here and there, while the rest of her hair hung loosely from the knot in a cascade of soft silky curls that fell almost to the middle of her back._

 _Her turquoise eyes had light pink coloring on her eyelids, and her slips had a nice soft pink glossy look to them._

 _All in all she looked absolutely lovely. So much so that Aladdin made a mental note to replicate everything from her makeup, to the clothing and a few other items that he'd taken a shine to so that she would have a few things to wear and such while in Sindria._

 _They must have walked hand in hand for quite some time, simply making small talk here and there when Aladdin began to feel a tug on his mind. He grew quiet for a moment and nearly jumped out of his skin when he vaguely felt his body being shaken while someone was calling his name anxiously._

 _It sounded like Alibaba and Morgiana had finally come to see him._

 _Anxious, Aladdin glanced over at Nara who looked more than a little bit lost at the moment as she watched the sky light up above their heads with various colorful lights from the fireworks as he gently slipped his hand form hers, suddenly earning her total undivided attention as he said softly._

 _"I'm sorry. But I have to leave you again for a little bit."_

 _"More company?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I see." Was all that she said as Aladdin made sure to lock the memory of the festival in place so that she couldn't return to the one of her dead mother easily and promised to return as quickly as he could, only getting a blank look from her before he then stepped back and vanished._

The moment that Aladdin opened his eyes in the world outside of Nara's mind, he was met with two pairs of teary eyes. The eyes of his two best friends.

Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Aladdin!" They both started to say as the boys hands came up to quickly cover their mouths with his hands as he hissed at them both.

"Shh! Keep your voices down. My head feels like it's splitting open," He said in a slightly groggy tone before cautiously removing his hands from their mouths and slowly pushing himself upright on the bed and said gently. "But I'm so glad to see you both..."

"We're happy that you were finally found- we've been freaking out!" Alibaba said as he reached out and grasped Aladdin's small shoulders before abruptly pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"I know. I'm sorry-" Aladdin started to say when he was cut off by Morgiana as Alibaba slowly let him go.

"It's fine Aladdin, we understand that you wouldn't have taken off without some sort of reason. We aren't even mad."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But I still _should_ have said something to you both."

"Then why didn't you?" Alibaba asked curiously. Aladdin looked away from the two and glanced down at Nara, causing the two to glance down at her as well.

"I would have, but at the time I left- I felt this insane need to escape here before my mind unraveled," Aladdin said as he reached up with a slightly shaky hand to push his long dark blue bangs out of his face. "I didn't expect such a terrible reaction when I used my clairvoyance magic to _see_ into this person's mind. She's so damaged Alibaba. Her heart and mind are almost completely broken... In a lot of ways, she kind of reminds me of your late friend Cassim." He explained tiredly, missing the wide eyed look that Alibaba gave him and Nara.

"C-Cassim? She reminds you of him? How?"

"She's lost everything Alibaba. Her mother and two younger brothers were murdered the same day that she appeared here. She doesn't know where she is. How she got here. She doesn't know anyone in the country. She's just lost..."

"Then she's going to need some friends when she finally heals enough to wake up, then won't she." Alibaba said firmly as a small smile tugged at his lips. Aladdin nodded his head silently, but said nothing of how their friendship with Nara would possibly put them at odds with Sinbad and the others.

He didn't feel that they needed to know such things just yet. Besides, if they did, they might balk and decided not to befriend Nara.

And if that happened...

Her life would be forfeit. Either by Sinbad's hands, or her own.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is it that you wished to speak to us about, king Sinbad?" Hinahoho asked from his position on the floor where he and the other generals were kneeling. Waiting for Sinbad to speak.

Their king was sitting behind his desk, with his elbows resting on it in a semi relaxed position with his hands neatly folded in front of him. His expression was thoughtful as if he wasn't all that sure of where to start on broaching the subject that he had called on them to speak of.

Finally after giving it some thought, he simply said. "There is something strange going on. Aladdin is not acting like himself," Aside from Ja-far, the other generals all looked incredibly surprised to hear this. "He attacked several of the palace guards earlier and hurt them for attempting to remove him from the side of the young woman that mysteriously appeared in my room. And while the guards were not injured badly, I am becoming concerned for the boy."

"You mentioned earlier that he hasn't been taking care of himself," Yam said before then asking, "Could that perhaps have something to do with his mental state?"

"No," Ja-far said simply, causing the woman to look at him before he continued to say. "I believe that Aladdin has been using clairvoyance magic on the young woman like he was asked. I also believe that he saw something that alarmed him to such a degree that he felt the need to run away from her and even Sindria for a little while before returning."

"If that is true then he may have run away to put some distance between himself and her, so that his mind didn't suffer any damage."

"Damage?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"Yes. It's rare, but on occasion the more powerful a person using clairvoyance magic is- the deeper the minds connect, the more damaging the spell. It isn't widely known among magicians, but those of great power tend to be more cautious when using such power. Due to the psychological side effects." Yam said.

"Then when Aladdin left-"

"It was probably because he saw something and felt the sudden need to weaken the link between his mind and the girls since a great distance tends to weaken such spells rather effectively."

"And since his return? What would make him go directly back to the girl and possibly use that same spell again?"

"It may have something to do with what he saw in the first place. Do you not recall how upset he was? When we asked him what was wrong, he shouted at us to leave the girl alone. It may be entirely possible that he hasn't suffered any psychological effects at all. He may simply be protecting her because something in her mind has endeared her to him. Perhaps some loss or great tragedy that he feels that we would impose upon." Yam explained.

Sinbad made a soft humming sound before simply saying, "Aladdin is rather gentle hearted. Despite how he attacked the guards earlier, if what you said is true- then to him he was merely fiercely protecting someone who's heart and mind may have suffered severe damage... It kind of makes sense. But it doesn't answer all of our questions about the girl. Though Aladdin did give her a sort of name earlier when Ja-far and I spoke to him."

"A name?" One of the others asked. Sinbad nodded his head slowly as a small smile curved his lips and he muttered,

"Nara. It's a foreign name. Short, yet nice. It definitely seems like something that Aladdin would name someone."

"How so?"

"The meaning of Nara is 'happy'."

Someone snorted in amusement as another of the generals said, "Definitely something that Aladdin would name someone."

"We will need to keep an eye on Aladdin..." Someone mentioned out of the blue, wiping all traces of amusement and mirth form the expressions of the king and the other generals.

"I agree." Sinbad said before then laying out his plans to do so using Alibaba and Morgiana to spy on the boy and keep tabs on the mystery woman as well. Once he had informed everyone of their roles and what they were to do- he then dismissed them to go about their day.

Leaving him mostly to his thoughts as Ja-far got him some papers to work on for a few hours until dinner.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************)

Aladdin sat back in his seat upon finishing his meal and sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment to block out his friend's stares. They had been staring at him for a while now. And he didn't really know why except that they had more questions about his disappearance that he wasn't quite ready to answer just yet.

"Staring at me isn't going to solve the problem that your curiosity poses at the moment." Aladdin finally said. Causing the two to jump slightly, since his eyes were still closed and it appeared as if he were dozing in his seat.

"W-We don't know what your talking about." Alinbaba lied as Morg then asked,

"H-How was your food? Did you have enough? Do you need more?"

"Alibaba- you're a terrible liar. And Morg, stop deflecting," Aladdin said as he slowly opened his eyes to look at the two. They both looked as if they were going to start sweating bullets any moment now as he finally said. "We need to talk. But it isn't about what you want to ask."

"It's about the girl isn't it?" Morg asked.

Aladdin nodded his head slightly before shifting his weight a little bit in his seat to get more comfortable. This might be a long and exhausting conversation, but it was one that he needed to get out of the way as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're sure about this Aladdin?" Alibaba asked him in a concerned tone as he stared the magi down. Aladdin had been trying to explain what was needed to help Nara without divulging too many details about upcoming events for the past two in a half hours, and no longer had much strength left in which to respond verbally.

Not unless he deemed it absolutely necessary anyways.

So instead of vocally replying to his friend's query, the boy merely nodded his head in conformation as his two friends exchanged a look before Alibaba said, "Okay. We understand, and we agree. Extra help will be needed. Especially if Sinbad and the generals treat her like that once she awakens."

"Yeah. There is no excuse for acting that way towards an innocent." Morgiana said with a fierce look on her face as the wheels in her head began to turn. Aladdin almost smiled at the way she was already planning to deal with Masrur and some of the others if she saw/heard them behaving the way that he had warned them of.

He was betting that the older fanilis wasn't going to like his student/sparring partner for a good long while.

The girl could be absolutely evil when she wanted to be.

His eyes flickered to Alibaba who was likewise thinking ahead. The blond wasn't overly fond of hearing, much less seeing innocent people who have lost something, much less everything, being backed into corners by idiots intent of robbing them of more.

And while Sinbad would at the time believe that he was acting in the best interest of everyone, he would only be using it as an excuse to sooth his conscience. In actuality, he would be treating Nara as if she were a prisoner. And while he and the generals wouldn't be physically abusive, their lack of understanding would and probably could drive the girl to her breaking point.

And once that happened...

Aladdin felt a chill shoot down his spine and had to resist the urge to curl up in his seat and wrap his arms around himself in distress. He could already see Nara's end. He was _haunted_ by it and how it would come to be.

And when it finally did, Sinbad would finally realize that he had killed the one person who could literally give him his heart's fondest desire. But by then, it would be too late. And the fool would have to live without his heart's desire ever coming to fruition.

Aladdin wanted to stop that from happening. He'd do whatever he could to prevent it, even if it meant declaring war on the king of Sindria himself.

And Nara...he worried about how broken she was by the death of her family members, but knew that as long as he helped her and stood by her side, she would inevitably heal enough to see in Sinbad what the idiot king would also, gradually see in her.

If he played his cards right, he could save them _both_ from misery and heartache.

Feeling a hand on the side of his face, Aladdin damn near jumped out of his skin as he blinked up at Alibaba to find his friend's face dangerously close to his own. Tamping down on the insane urge to blush like a girl, he stared at his friend while Alibaba gave him a quick teasing grin before suggesting, "You're starting to zone out on us. Why don't you go lay back down for a few hours and Morgiana and I will return later tonight to have dinner with you."

Aladdin didn't say anything, he merely gave the blond a scowl as he nodded his head and slowly stood up from his seat and staggered back over to the bed where he fell down on it face first and was asleep within moments.

Leaving Alibaba and Morg standing there for a moment before they exchanged a glance again and then turned to leave Aladdin to rest.

Once outside of the bedroom, they both noticed the armed guards and narrowed their eyes at them before walking by them and away from the room.

"Hey did you notice-" Alibaba started to say, when Morgiana nodded her head and shot a dark glare at the men in armor standing outside of the room that they had just left.

"Yes. I noticed." She said, non too pleased that Aladdin's predictions were already beginning to come true.

As a general rule, no one in Sinbad's palace or the palace grounds carried weapons unless they had special permission to. Sindria was a fairly peaceful country, after all, and Sinbad knew that allowing people to run around his kingdom unchecked, and armed- was just asking for trouble.

Usually the only people carrying weapons within the palace were the king, his generals, and Alibaba. Morgiana didn't need a weapon. And wouldn't have carried one even with permission anyways.

Aladdin as a magi, never carried one to begin with.

So seeing the guards outside of the bedroom door with swords strapped to their waists was more than a little bit telling about what was going on.

Sinbad could make as many excuses as he wished at the moment, but by not waiting until Nara was awake to begin his imprisonment and limiting her rights as a person- at least until he knew that she wasn't an enemy from another country- he had basically given his guards leave to do what they wanted to her.

Though Alibaba doubted that he instructed them that they could do so without specific permission and instruction from him. The man wasn't deliberately cruel. He was just an airhead who tended to worry too much and think far too little at times.

Still, Alibaba could understand just _why_ Aladdin was sticking so close to the girl now.

If Sinbad done this just a few days before, the girl would have likely gotten killed by some overzealous idiot looking to please his king.

By staying by her side, Aladdin was providing her with a shield that Sinbad didn't/couldn't get around no matter how hard he may try. To put it simply, Aladdin wasn't just helping the girl heal from her injuries, he was using his life to protect her from actual harm.

Which may in part be why he had attacked some of the guards earlier. The kid wasn't so petty that he'd physically attack someone without an honest to gods reason. Perhaps he had sensed something that he didn't like in the thoughts of one of the guards aside from mere curiosity. Perhaps he sensed a dark thought or the beginnings of an obsession or infatuation that would take a very tragic turn and had decided that he didn't like the feel of it.

It would certainly make sense, Alibaba thought. Aladdin was just really good at reading people's thoughts and intentions without often times meaning to. So it definitely made sense.

And if that was the case, then Sinbad would definitely need to watch his back around the boy. Because if anything happened to the girl he was protecting, Aladdin would likely murder the king.


	9. Chapter 9

A month in a half passed since Nara's arrival, without much incident. Of course when one would ask Aladdin how he felt about that, he'd only glower at the person asking such a stupid question before stomping off.

There wasn't much that the magi wasn't aware of when it came to Sinbad, his generals, his friends and his charge.

So it was only natural that the latest incident that had occurred only a little while ago had the magi on edge for more than just one reason.

One of which was that he'd been so tired after giving Nara some of his magoi this time that he'd fallen into such a deep sleep that he almost hadn't sensed the soldier that had snuck into the room and was about to slit her throat.

But the moment that he had, he was up on his feet and slamming the thicker part of his winged staff against the man's head with such force that he fell to the floor gushing blood and screaming as Aladdin had stood over him with his violet eyes flashing with rage, his staff pointed at the man's face as it sparked angrily in response to his deep felt anger.

This of course wasn't the first time that something like this had happened.

In the past month in a half, he, Alibaba, and Morgiana had thwarted at least _six_ attempts on Nara's life as she slept. Of course Sinbad and the other generals didn't exactly have it out for the girl. He understood where they were coming from. Truly he did. The protocols that kept them and the kingdom safe were somewhat something to be admired however even they had their flaws.

It was however the lack of intervention, and control exercised over their people that pissed Aladdin off.

There had been more than once when he had left Nara's side while one or both of his friends were with her so that he could storm into Sinbad's office, his meetings, hell- he'd even gone before his whole goddamned court and used his magi to throw three unconscious and badly wounded men at the fool's head before snarling at him before god and everyone, "Keep your people away from my charge!"

And then stormed back out.

This time- he'd actually decided that he was done with warning Sinbad's people to back the hell off and had used his staff to fire a magoi blast at the man that had been intent on killing Nara.

He hadn't killed the man with the point blank blast. But he had definitely lost his arm because of his foolishness.

Which was upsetting to Aladdin for all kinds of reasons. Normally he simply wasn't a violent person, but here of late he was becoming less and less recognizable to himself. And while he would have preferred to not have that happen, he knew that it was inevitable.

Especially since it was technically his fault that Nara had been brought here to begin with.

Why you ask? Well it was simple, blood recognizes blood. And Nara was one of the reincarnations of his late siblings. Just as he knew that Sinbad was the reincarnation of his deceased uncle David.

The boy was young, not blind and stupid. He recognized in them the people that he'd never know but lost. Solomon's Wisdom called to them. Bound their spirits to this world and him.

Regardless of what happened from here, they would always be the people that he'd never had a true chance to know in the other world.

What he didn't know or understand was how Nara's being had managed to separate from everyone else sent from the other world and somehow got reborn in a _third_ world.

Another reason the young magi was upset at present had to do with the girl's body. She was deteriorating. Physically that is.

Her body had lost so much weight that she was beginning to look as if she had been sickly for years instead of the mere time that she had been present in Sindria. And if this kept up, and she didn't awaken within the next week or so, she would likely perish.

Which left him with only a few incredibly _drastic_ options left in which to preserve her life.

One of which was to give her something to care for upon her awakening. Though the method in which he'd have to do it was going to hurt him like a mother fucker. First though he'd have to check her organs, then plant the seed- now despite being the reincarnation of his late sibling, there was no true blood between then. Nor was he the type of person to actually rape an unconscious girl.

So the other and less invasive method in which he would plant the seed within her would be less... _disgusting_ and disturbing to the boy.

He'd have to tweak the some of the seed's genetics, and give Nara enough of his magoi for her body to support it's growth and development for a while. He'd even tweak it so that physically it looked like a miniature Nara. But with it's father's eyes.

The mere thought of a mini Nara with honey amber eyes running around Sinbad's palace, brought a small smile to his face.

He supposed that this was his way of simply trying desperately to hold onto the family that he'd never met before. And while what he was planning was more than a little bit distasteful to him, the preservation of her life was important to the future of Sindria and it's people.

Besides, he was sure that Sinbad, once he found out about this would probably jump at the chance to have another powerful magi running around.

Especially if said child was in actuality, Sinbad's very own flesh and blood son or- nah, considering what he already knew of what was going to happen- he'd tweak the seed's genetics to make the kid a girl. It was no less than Sinbad deserved, he thought with a wry grin as he silently planned out how to gain access to Sinbad's seed so that he could harvest it.

The best way to do so would be while he was either drunk or asleep.

The transference wouldn't injure or hurt the man. Hell, he doubted that it would even disturb him overly much. It wouldn't even injure or disturb Nara. However it would hurt him like hell since transference magic was a lot like having one's blood boil in their veins while simultaneously being struck by lightening.

However with one last, worried glance over at Nara, he made up his mind and decided to wait until Alibaba or Morgiana came by before he would set his plans into motion.


	10. Chapter 10

Extracting the seed from Sinbad had been _disgustingly_ easy, Aladdin thought with a vague sense of satisfaction as he slowly walked back towards his room. The funny thing was, despite how in tune Sinbad was to his ruhk and how much magoi her carried within him, the man hadn't noticed anything about the extraction.

He hadn't even reacted to Aladdin brushing up against him, nor the quick surge of his power as he took what he needed from him and continued on his way.

He'd been far, far too busy running mental circles around him trying to figure out _why_ Aladdin had left Nara's side after that morning's earlier incident to bother with much else.

So after that Aladdin had returned to the room to find Alibaba sitting there looking at Nara with a sad expression for a moment before realizing that he had returned and then sighed and stood and mentioned something about going for a short walk and that he would return later.

Aladdin hadn't said anything about his behavior because he knew that everything was slowly beginning to weigh on his friend's mind. Instead he had merely nodded his head and waited until he had left the room before he had walked over to the bed and began the tedious process of impregnating Nara with Sinbad's child.

The first step was to connect Nara's somewhat weakened mind to her body and create a spirit form of Sinbad so that the two could meet.

Of course this also meant that somewhere in the palace, the man had probably quite possibly collapsed and lost consciousness since his spirit itself needed to have access to his mind, and the only way to connect them was to actually call his mind forth from his flesh for a short time.

He'd wake up once everything was finished feeling well rested and more than a little bit confused, but there would be no true harm done to him. He probably wouldn't even remember anything said and done within Nara's mind.

So there was that too.

Before forcing the seed within Nara's body, Aladdin made sure to tweak the gender and future appearance of the child while strengthening her so that one day she would be a magi unlike any other. Much like her mother, though she didn't hold a magi's status- she would hold great power. More than enough to protect herself and others if the occasion called for it.

Nara's power at the moment- It was dormant and unused for now, but would be needed later on, he was sure of it. And he would be sure to teach her what he could to help her control and wield it.

Finally placing the seed within Nara's body, was painful beyond imagining for Aladdin. Partially because it felt as if he were being struck by lightening, and partially because the power he was using was tapping into his life force. After all, what he was doing was no small feat.

Not if he wanted the seed to take and begin to grow.

As his eyes slowly began to drip blood Aladdin made a weird little sound of irritation as the hand laid against Nara's stomach started to glow, feeling uncomfortably white hot to the touch if the small jerk from the woman was any indication as to what she was feeling as Aladdin thought, _Making babies is hard_.

He hoped that he never had to do this again.

Once this was over he was probably going to sleep like he were dead for a week or so to replenish his strength and power. Which would leave Nara in Alibaba and Morgiana's hands until he awoke.

(********************************************************************************************************************************)

 _Nara frowned at the odd almost electric sensation coursing through her as she looked away from her family home. In the short span of time that she had been present in this...limbo like place...she had never once felt anything that could only have been from some sort of outside occurrence. _

_"What the devil are those idiots doing?" She wondered as she began to feel something else. A presence unlike that of the boy that had been frequently visiting and speaking to her._

 _Curious, she let her mind shift to another place and time. Choosing the festival that she and Aladdin had gone to in the beginning as a man surrounded by soft blue light suddenly appeared._

 _He was young, looking as if he were only in his early to mid twenties with pasted waist length, dark indigo colored hair that might have looked out of place on others, but seemed to suit him quite well despite his sun kissed tan skin. He was dressed in some sort of traditional clothing that one would find overseas._

 _Almost like a sheikh from Arabia or something._

 _Kind of_ _like those weird pics from her once favored romance novels._ _Standing at well over six foot. He looked quite dashing in his nearly skin tight clothing that hugged his muscular frame._

 _Not knowing how to react to his intrusion upon her chosen sanctuary, she wondered briefly if perhaps she could simply ignore him until he went away._

 _Fate however seemed to have different plans in store for her since the moment that she had started staring at him, he had locked onto her presence and was carefully weaving his way through the crowd, closing in on her._

 _she didn't seem to really notice him until he got much, much closer to her. And by then he had cataloged all of the important and non important details of her appearance, age, how she was dressed, even the style of her dark hair and the color of her eyes didn't go unnoticed to him._

 _Finally reaching her, he stopped well within reaching distance of her and leaned down a little bit so that they were eye to eye and smiled as he said, "Well, hello there miss. My name is Sinbad. What is yours?"_

 _Nara turned a peculiar shade of pink as the man introduced himself to her and then patiently awaited her response. What he got was a knee jerk reaction that he could only liken to that of a feral cat._

 _The pretty girl let out a ferocious sounding feline hiss, bared her teeth at him and then- turned and ran away._

 _Standing there scratching his head for a moment in confusion, Sinbad watched her until she disappeared before finally deciding to go after her._

 _Perhaps because of how she had reacted to him, or perhaps simply because he liked chasing girls- he didn't know. All he knew in that moment was that the hunt was on, and he intended to win._


End file.
